


The Building Is On Fire

by pinkdripp



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, another short lil thing, based off of a incorrect lore olympus meme thing, i'm sorry lol, this may have been funnier in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/pseuds/pinkdripp
Summary: Nothing could disrupt Hades' admiration of Persephone taking a nap on his lap, except, of course, Hecate barging into his office.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	The Building Is On Fire

Hades was completely and utterly entranced with the little pink goddess that laid in his lap as she laid sprawled out on the black leather couch that sat in his office. He reached his hand out to move a piece of her hair that had fallen across her face, carefully and softly moving it and placing it behind her ear. He watched as she slept carelessly on him, his heart swelling with the admiration that he felt for Persephone. _I am so lucky_ , he thought to himself with a smile. The way the small twitch of her leg and her small nose scrunched up ever so slightly signaled to Hades that she had completely fallen asleep. The more Persephone drifted into her slumber the less control she had over the muscles on her face. A small smile formed on his lips as he began to reminisce about his time with her. 

From the moment he laid eyes on her at the Panathenaea his heart nearly leaped out of his chest, her beauty practically knocking him right out of his shoes. But now he couldn’t care less about how she looked, although it was an added bonus, her personality made his stomach fill with butterflies (no pun intended). Her intelligence, sense of humor, wittiness, and love for all things living made his heart sore, something he didn’t think he was capable of feeling. Persephone helped him see the good in himself and to realize that he was nothing like his father, but in fact, but his own person. 

Since the day Hades took her to his pocket void where Persephone confessed her feelings for him and put boundaries in place, they were both able to healthily grow and take care of their own problems, growing friendship served as a stepping stone towards their future. They both had feelings for each other but it was better for them to _truly_ get to know one another before diving into a relationship head first. They had both been through things no one should have to deal with, which left them both broken in their own way. They were healing together, and when they were ready, they would make things official.

Hades knew that she was _the_ _one_. This was the end game for him, he couldn’t imagine himself with any other person other than Persephone. He loved her and every little thing about her. He loved the look in her eye when she would describe her favorite things to him, her intoxicating laugh that would fill a room and brighten anyone’s day, the way she would stick out her tongue when she was concentrating on their ‘friendly’ games of chess, and the way she acted around his dogs and how all of them loved her so much, to a point where sometimes the dogs would choose to say hello to Persephone before him when he would bring her over. Hades was definitely jealous at first, but it warmed his heart to see the most important things in his life love the first person he had ever been _in love_ with. Maybe the one thing he loved the absolute most was the way she felt when she was spending time with him and his dogs at his home. Like she was always meant to be there, as if she was _fated_ to be there.

Suddenly the door to his office swung open. Hades looked up from Persephone’s peaceful face, his eyes a bright shade of crimson, ready to attack whoever dared disturb his goddess’ rest. “HEY-,” Hecate bellowed as she ran frantically into the room. Hades’ face quickly softened as he recognized his confidante. “ _Shhhh,_ Persephone is sleeping,” he whispered, cutting her off and watching Hecate’s panicked look turn into a mischievous grin. She stopped dead in her tracks and cooled her demeanor, placing her hands behind her back as if she had all the time in the world.

“Oh okay, sorry,” she whispered back, the sly grin never leaving her lips. Hades looked back down at Persephone, ensuring that she wasn’t awoken by the sudden burst of commotion. He placed his palm on the side of her face and began a small caress of her cheek with the pad of his thumb, looking back up at Hecate he whispered, “What’s up?”

The mischievous grin that Hecate had on her face grew even larger.

  
  
“The building is on fire,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: incorrect-lore-olympus-quotes on tumblr for the original post I found so hilarious. the link attatched is the link to the post. ( https://incorrect-lore-olympus-quotes.tumblr.com/post/190554841043/hecate-running-into-the-room-hey-hades-%CB%A2%CB%A2%CB%A2%CA%B0 )
> 
> Hecate, running into the room: HEY-
> 
> Hades: ˢˢˢʰ ᵖᵉʳˢᵉᵖʰᵒⁿᵉ ᶦˢ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖᶦⁿᵍ
> 
> Hecate: ᵒʰ ᵒᵏᵃʸ ˢᵒʳʳʸ
> 
> Hades: ʷʰᵃᵗ’ˢ ᵘᵖ
> 
> Hecate: ᵀʰᵉ ᵇᵘᶦˡᵈᶦⁿᵍ ᶦˢ ᵒⁿ ᶠᶦʳᵉ
> 
> \---
> 
> feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkdripp) :)


End file.
